Bound to the Sea
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Takes place after Elizabeth leaves the island with Will. Aboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth comes to face the feelings she's had for Jack. JackxElizabeth. The story is a play on words, and everything has a consequence.
1. Abound to Sea

For a long time, I've been dying to write a story that included the inevitable "Jack x Elizabeth" romance that has never happened. After a long time of planning, and waiting for the movie to come out so I could finally get the facts, I compiled a story that is worthy of being the next movie. It fits. For those who wish to know, I got rid of one thing that happens in "Pirates of the Caribbean 3" to make this story work. And that is...

Will and Elizabeth do conceive a child on the beach that day in the end of the movie.

Why? Well, I'll tell you... Because it would be hard to create the woman's ambitions of falling in love with a man who just happens to be a pirate when she is carrying a child. Elizabeth would have to be fragile, heartbroken, craving love to fall for Jack's romantic pleas. After all, once she finds herself alone with Jack, what can only happen be those feelings she has been hiding for so long?

And so, I present to you my work. I know, I know, it's been done a thousand times. But this is different. My story has a moral: "Everything happens for a reason. And if one thing happens, there is a chain reaction to everything else."

There is a price to pay for everything. Think about it. Ten years from now, in my story, what will happen to Will when she does not appear on the beach because she is with Jack?

So, we return to the precious "Calypso" arc of the story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One 

"Abound to Sea"

Staring into the deepest pits of ash black eyes was Elizabeth Swann; before her was Captain Jack Sparrow, looking at her from a distance. He was standing there, trying to be nonchalant. After Elizabeth had boarded back on the ship, she had found that Jack had been looking at her with a weary eye. Nothing had happened, nothing between her and Will… So why was he acting so strange?

While on the island, Will had asked her if she wanted to bear a child. Elizabeth wanted to, but in her heart she knew it would be hard to conceive a child with a man that she would never be around. Though she loved Will, she knew that she would wait ten years for him. At least then, she would be ready. A young girl still, she knew she could wait for her pirate.

But Jack was looking at her like he had pierced his own heart with his dagger. Why was he so sullen? Did he truly feel remorse over Elizabeth choosing Will Turner? _"It would have never worked out between us, Jack…"_ The words echoed into her mind again and again. He had said those words to her the first time he had left them at Port Royal, and now she had spoken them to him once more. Why, though? Why would it never have worked out? She always wondered how Jack could care for her in a way that Will couldn't? Was Will a true pirate, or was Jack the true pirate that had sailed the seven seas before Will was even old enough to know about piracy?

"You look like you're in a daze," he said, looking over to her. "Is it really hard to leave young Bootstrap behind?"

Elizabeth looked up from the boards of the ship and to Jack. Was he onto what she was thinking—could he read minds? "No, I'm fine. Really," she lied, even though she wasn't. Not with a completely savvy pirate looking at her in a way that made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

Jack smiled his drunken smile and began to walk crookedly around the wheel of the ship. "…Well, you seem like you're heartbroken. Of course, I would be too if I lost someone I loved for ten years. After all, what's next for you? Returning to high society Port Royal or staying aboard the crew?"

"I love the sea, you know that." Elizabeth turned away and clung to her pirate gown, the same outfit that Captain Sao Feng had given her to wear before he had passed away. "How can I leave the ocean when I'm bound to it?"

Jack looked at her curiously. "I see."

Though she did not understand how she was 'bound' to it, Will came to mind. But another person came to mind, as well. Being without Jack would make her feel like the puzzle in her life had no meaning. The last piece gone, the absence of Jack would cause her to feel obligated to find that missing piece—no matter what it took her.

_"It would have never worked out between us…."_

"You're getting that look again," he said as he made his way towards her and pulled off his jacket and put it on her. "You look seasick and heartbroken."

Elizabeth felt his jacket on her shoulders, the warmth of his body on her skin. His jacket smelled of spices, and a touch of rum. It smelled tempting, yet she didn't know why. She didn't "love" Jack, so why was she tempted by his presence?

_Because he's a man,_ a voice in her head answered. _A pirate. The same one you met that saved your life…nearly the first time you drowned in that ocean. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead._

Elizabeth swallowed hard and then smiled at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to…" she broke off.

"It's no problem. Anything to the Pirate King." He cracked a smile.

_Oh,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe he's just being nice because I'm the Pirate King… Maybe he doesn't… Doesn't _what?

Elizabeth turned away. "Well, I'm starving."

"So am I," Jack responded. They were close…too close right now, she could practically feel his body heat.

Why was he so tempting to her? Was it because she had once desired him, kissed his lips and tasted him that she craved more? She had only kissed him, she reminded herself, to handcuff him to the ship.

…But was that _really_ the reason? Did she really do it just because of that?

Jack pulled away from her and stepped back. "Well, I'll have the crew start dinner."

"…All right," Elizabeth said despondently. Jack walked away.

Somehow, as he left, she felt her heart sink too.

- - -

She found herself sitting on the edge of her bed in the Master's quarters in the bottom of the _Black Pearl_ looking at the heart-shaped locket that she promised to cherish while she waited for Will. Ten years. Somehow, it seemed right to wait. So easy at the time. But now, why did it seem so hard? She found herself longing to be with Jack, even though she assured herself that no feelings existed. She could still smell him on his jacket that she still adorned. Spices. The gentle smell of the sea…. And the smell of a man. A man who just happened to be a pirate.

Elizabeth shook her head. Why was she doing this to herself? She was _married_ to Will. She loved Will… didn't she? Yes. But now, she felt this silly crush on Jack overtaking her. She longed for that kiss again, even if it was just for a second. In her dreams, she kissed him a thousand times. Each time, lasting forever until she woke. She had never told Will that her dreams didn't center around him, but around Jack. She couldn't bare to tell anyone, since it would be a disgrace to her promise and to her marriage to Will.

It was then that a knock on her door halted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked, looking at the wooden frame of the door.

"It's me," Jack said. Elizabeth felt her heart race. What was he doing down here?

"Come…come in," she stuttered, as she rose to her feet. The door opened and Jack appeared.

"I want you to see something," Jack said with a smile. "Come with me," he ushered her to follow. She began to walk out from the room and up the stairs. She could see darkness and stars all around. "Close your eyes," he said as he covered her eyes with his hands.

She obeyed as she felt his touch against her face. So warm, yet she calloused those fingers were. "Now," he continued, "walk forward."

And so she did. He led her to the bow of the ship and he told her to stop; from how she felt, his body was pressed against her back. _Tempting…_

No, she countered, I won't be tempted by him.

"Now, open your eyes."

She opened, and saw the moon bright as a hallucination before her. Illuminated by the stars, it was bright and big…beautiful. "Oh, Jack. It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes, I thought so, too. Many nights I have seen this moon, but…" he broke off, as he wanting not to continue. "I think Will is looking at it, too."

Elizabeth turned to face Jack. "…Yes," she said despondently.

"You seem distant at that," he said with a frown.

"I…" she began, but then turned her body fully towards him; he stepped back to give her room. "I've looked at this moon many times, too. And as a young girl, I dreamt of being a pirate. I've always wanted to be one, even though I was often told women can't be pirates. Such a silly ambition… But yet, I am here. And I know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…"

He blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You may have forgotten," she said, looking down with a smile. "But I haven't. That day we met, you saved my life. I would have drowned if it wasn't for you."

Jack looked at her curiously. "Oh."

"What made you save me?" Elizabeth asked. "A man like you has better things to do than to save a foolish girl like me."

Jack touched his finger to her lips. "Don't talk about yourself like that. I didn't save you because of the gold, you know. I…I saved you because of another reason."

Elizabeth looked at him intensely. "Why?"

He looked at her slowly and then she stared back. But he didn't speak any words. He only tried his luck one more time, hoping that the young girl would understand. She never would, would she?

"I'm bound to you," he said, as he leaned forward. Elizabeth didn't dodge, she nearly followed as he kissed her lips gently. It started out gently at first and then grew into a passionate kiss. Jack held onto her body and she held onto his, and she didn't feel it then, but she was betraying Will….

_"I'm bound to you."_

Perhaps he was. And perhaps it was because she _was_ the Sea, and he was the foolish pirate that craved it.


	2. Infidelity

Chapter two of my story. Jack is a true gentleman, since he doesn't want to harm Elizabeth's love for Will. Elizabeth doesn't know what she wants, as usual. Will the two lovers finally join together?

I hope so. (

R&R Please!

* * *

Chapter Two 

"Infidelity"

Elizabeth felt her head spinning as the kiss deepened. She felt like she was floating on air, her body, light as a feather. If there were meteors and stars shooting through the sky, she'd believe it—because this kiss was that dramatic to her. She felt nothing but the feeling of what it was like to be spontaneous; in one place while your heart was in another. _Will…_ What would Will think of her?

As Elizabeth began to pull away, Jack caressed her cheek. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away quickly. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Elizabeth said casually. "We both wanted it. Admit it, you've craved it for a long time."

Jack was silent. Perhaps he was thinking of the consequences of his actions. "Don't feel guilty, Jack," Elizabeth countered. "I wanted it just as much as you."

Jack turned on his heel and began to walk away. He didn't respond. He was completely silent.

"Jack…" Elizabeth beckoned.

But he was gone.

- - -

Elizabeth went back to her quarters silently, although the steps creaked as she walked down them. She opened the door and let out a sigh. What was done was done. It would never happen again, and she had gotten it out of her system. And it felt good. Maybe it was what she needed to do. After all, you only live once.

_"I promise you, Elizabeth… I'll be back for you. Ten years from now. And we'll be together, eternally…"_

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks as she made her way to the bed. How come she cringed at those words?

_"And I'll wait for you, William Turner… My heart only belongs to you."_

Her heart sank. She tried to shrug the thoughts away. "No, no, no," she said out loud. "I didn't do anything wrong."

She stripped her pirate clothes and undid her hair and then slipped on a nightgown. She folded up her slacks and then set her boots on the rug and then slid into bed.

The next morning she awoke to find the sunlight bathing her through the windows; her eyes opened and she slid out of bed, pulling on her clothes in a hurry. She rushed out of the room and up the stairs onto the deck.

She couldn't help to look out to find Jack, but he wasn't nearby. She found the others, the crew, doing their work. Mr. Gibbs was talking something over with Pintel and Ragetti while the Jack the monkey was scurrying all around.

And then, she saw him.

"Where's the rum?" he said in a cluttered rush as he stumbled over to Mr. Gibbs. "Please, where is it?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks while she put on her pirate hat and set it low over her face to hide—though she didn't understand why she wanted to hide.

"Well, Jack, the rum is…" Mr. Gibbs started. "…We're going to stop to the Tortuga for some rum, then it's off to find your 'precious' treasure."

"_Fountain of Youth_," Jack corrected. "And tell me, why did Barbossa leave us so suddenly? It was hell trying to chase you down with that little dingy I had."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Gibbs offered. "Elizabeth seemed to find her way onto her quite easily," he pointed to her.

She turned when her name was spoken to, and cringed. Jack's eyes locked on her.

"It's scorching hot out here, Miss Swann," Mr. Gibbs said as he looked at her choice of apparel. "What are you thinking?"

Elizabeth turned to face them. "Um…"

"That's Miss _Turner_ Swann, to you, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth. "Lest we forget, she's a married woman now," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth glared. "How could we _forget_?" she said practically. "After all, when you carry a burden as mighty as mine, you'd remember it everyday." She turned on her heel and stomped away, but not before glaring at Jack some more.

Mr. Gibbs raised his brow. "Aye, I see you two are at it again, eh?" he let out a laugh. "Try to play nice, shall you?" He then turned away and began to talk to Pintel and Ragetti again.

Jack stood there, watching Elizabeth walk away. He saw her at the mast and she was holding onto the railing. He walked towards her and slid something on the railing as he walked away.

Elizabeth looked down at it; a piece of paper folded up incomprehensibly into many folds. She opened it and read it.

_I'm sorry about last night. There's a reason for it._

_If you're up to it, I'll meet you in the bottom quarter's of the ship._

_Relax. I'm not up to anything._

_-J_

Elizabeth folded the note and stuck it in her slack's pocket as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face. She then began to walk casually through the ship as she made her way back down the stairs and then around the hallway to what was considered off limits to her; Jack's quarters were a bit further from her room and she never realized how close until now.

Then she saw him.

"Hey," he said as she looked at her. "…We played it off pretty well up there, huh?"

She sighed. "You're impossible. Why were you so distant last night?"

Jack shrugged. "I wasn't."

"You were."

"And if I was, it is so bad that I've never done this before?"

"Done what?" she asked.

"…This," he said, looking at her. "With you."

"We're not doing anything, I don't see what you're talking about."

"Elizabeth," he started, but then decided to change his words. "Let me explain this to you so you'll understand. I'm the rum, Will's the extravagant wine. You can't have a taste of both and still be happy about it."

"Are you saying I have to choose?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm saying, you can't have both. And that's exactly what I am saying…"

Elizabeth turned away. "I'm sorry. But you know I love Will."

"…And you could never, ever feel that way about me," he stated rather than a question.

Elizabeth looked at him. "…It's too soon, you know that. I feel things for you, but I can't tell you…"

He turned away.

"Oh come on, Jack—you kissed _me_. What am I supposed to do—take the blame for your actions?"

Jack crossed his arms and looked at her. "But you kissed me back."

"So I did. You can't play a girl's heart like that, especially when she has someone on their mind that they miss."

"Honestly, Elizabeth? You want to know why I kissed you?" he said, moving towards her. "I am bound to you, you know that. You're the Sea, I'm the pirate who needs to have the wind at his face. You're tempting, you're a beautiful woman. And I've loved you for a long time and watched you follow Will instead."

Elizabeth looked at him. "If I choose you, then where does Will fall into this? Does he automatically become what Davy Jones did? Does that scar him forever, as well?"

"You have to choose one person, Elizabeth. You can't have both," Jack said as she turned away and began to walk away. "If you don't choose one, then this can't happen between you and me. I won't betray Will; he's like my brother."

"Jack…" Elizabeth said, walking towards him. She touched his shoulder and he stopped.

She rest her head on his shoulder and held him, but he didn't hold her back. "Just give me time, Jack. I need to get over this situation with Will."

"And Will… what will happen to him? You won't appear on in ten years for him, will you?" Jack asked.

"No… I wouldn't."

"You'll live with that decision all your life, and regret it. You have to live with that choice, Elizabeth."

"I know."

"I'll give you your time, Elizabeth. But you have to choose eventually. A week," he said, as she turned to face her. "I'll give you a week. Then you'll choose."

"All right."

He touched her cheek. "Don't make me regret this." And then he walked away.

- - -

Staring out into the ocean was Will Turner, feeling agony in his heart that he couldn't explain. His father, Bootstrap Bill Turner was standing beside him as Will clung to the railing. "I feel so sick inside, something's wrong with Elizabeth…" he said, as she looked out to the sea. "She's confused, somehow. I feel temptation in her heart, but I don't understand why."

Bootstrap looked at Will and showed sympathy. "I know she's faithful, I know it," Will continued. "I just…I want to know for sure."

"Ten years at the mast," he said as he looked down.

Will sighed. "I trust her…but then I don't. Maybe this was a mistake."

"Maybe it was," Bootstrap said. "It is a curse, isn't it? To be away from the one you love so dearly?"

"Almost like you with mother," Will said.

"I loved your mother. But we weren't in this situation."

"She has my heart. I trusted her that much."

"Why do you think she's unfaithful?" Bootstrap asked.

"I don't know. There's no one for her to be unfaithful with…" he said. Then he started to glare. "…Jack."

"Jack Sparrow? Do you really think she'd be with Jack?"

"She loved him once, or so I thought. Perhaps she's already in love again."

Cursing himself, Will clenched his hands and grabbed the railing and slammed it with his fists. "Damn it all to hell!"

Never in his life did his heart ache more, and it wasn't even inside his body.

- - -


	3. We Can't Be Together

I'm really getting into this story, everything is turning out right. I write as I go along, so I guess what comes to me happens. A lot of things happened in this chapter that I never expected to... But I guess it fits with my moral, eh?

This chapter is short, but was originally supposed to be part of Chapter Two... Oh well. I'm really getting into my characters. It's so much fun!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth was standing outside the ship, looking out to the ocean. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack or even the feelings she had that she tried to dismiss. It made her upset to know that she would betray Will, even though she knew otherwise that she loved Jack just as much. Who to choose, she didn't know. She had owed Jack her life since he had given her back her life, but even he didn't remember that debt as fondly as she did. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she never met Jack Sparrow. A lot of things in her life would be life unchanged and she would never have discovered that she was a true ruffian pirate on her own; Jack had helped her with that.

As she looked out to the sea, timeless waves flowed by and reminded her of her own dilemma. She wanted to forget everything and start over with a new fresh sheet of paper—she wanted her problems to be solved and for everything to go right. If she choose the wrong person, no one would be happy; it was a win-lose situation, and nothing good could come of it.

"You're getting that look again," a voice said from beside her. Elizabeth turned and saw that it was Jack. She looked away. "Sometimes you should just relax, you know? You overwork yourself, and you really need to just cool it with your thoughts. Have some rum, ya hear?"

Elizabeth looked down. "I'm quite alright if you don't mind."

"Lies. I know you better than that. Trust me, there's nothing old Jack doesn't know." He handed her a bottle of rum, not too much. "Here, just…stop worrying about things. Honestly, Elizabeth—you spend your whole life thinking about your next step, when you could be enjoying the one you just took."

She looked at him and took the rum; she sipped it slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven," he said with a smile. He took his bottle of rum and clinked it with hers. "Now, stop being so dramatic—you worry me."

"I worry you?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"You _always_ worry me. Even when you used to get kidnapped, I'd always have to worry about saving you, even if I didn't. You're a magnet for trouble, I knew that the moment I met you. Your father was right, you're definitely something."

Elizabeth looked up from her rum bottle. "…He said that?"

"Yeah," Jack said looking at her. "He said a lot of good things about you, even some bad. But all in all, you're neutral."

"My father…" she said, looking down.

"I know," Jack started as he set his rum bottle down, "that it must have been hard for you to know he died. I'm sorry for your loss; he was a good man. He would have had great pirate potential, seeing as he knew the seas, too."

Elizabeth nodded, she stared at the rum bottle. "…Well," she said clearing her throat.

"Do you really think…that I'm the one for you, Elizabeth?"

She looked up. "Do you think you're the one for me?"

"I asked you first." He made a face.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out. Jack did so as well, and she socked him in the arm. Jack rubbed his arm and Elizabeth grinned. "Hah. See you are worthless without me," she teased.

"Am not."

"Are so," Elizabeth said as she made her way into his arms. He held her back gently, but he was surprised that she made contact with him so confidently.

"You're too bold, Elizabeth."

"I know," she said, as she closed her eyes. Jack began to rock her back and forth with his arms and hummed.

"Yo ho," she said with a laugh.

"And really bad eggs," he continued.

The sun set in the horizon, and time seemed to stand still on the _Black Pearl._

- - -

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Elizabeth said as she sat on Jack's lap looking out to the stars. "I really can't."

"You don't have to do anything," he said, as he moved her hands over the wheel. "Just relax and let it come natural. It's not that hard."

Elizabeth took the wheel and turned it a little. "So, tell me, what were you like as a little kid?"

"Oh, no," Jack said tightening his grip on her waist playfully. "I'm not going to spill my whole life's secrets to you."

"That's not fair," she said as she turned to face him. "I told you mine."

"I never asked you to tell me yours."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out. "Captain Jack Sparrow, I do believe you're the most impossible man I've ever met."

"Pirate," he corrected.

"Whatever," she said as she rose from his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Come on, I was only joking."

"I know, but I don't forgive you," she said as she made her way to the railing and looked out to the ocean.

Jack rose from the chair and stood next to her. "Elizabeth Turner-Swann, I do believe you're the most impossible woman I've ever met."

"Pirate," she corrected. "And it's Swann now. I don't think…I'm…" she broke off. She then looked back at the sea.

"You do that…a lot."

"What?"

"Look out at the sea. You always do that."

"It fascinates me, don't you know that?"

"Love, I'm a pirate…and it doesn't do that as much as it does for you."

Elizabeth turned to face him. "I guess…because I really am Calypso."

"Are you now? Gonna swallow me into the sea if I make you mad?" Jack teased as he looked at her with a serious face.

She touched his bandanna on his head. "Hmmm. Maybe," she said with a smile. He looked at her seriously.

"I'm joking," she said looking seriously too. "Jack, you know I'd never hurt you."

"I can't be sure of that."

She touched his cheek. "Jack, I wouldn't."

He turned away and let out a sigh. "Sure. I know, you wouldn't. But … you're Elizabeth Swann."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're you, and I'm me. I'm the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, while you…you're Elizabeth Swann. We're two completely different people," he said as he turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands. "I've seen you when you're angry—it's not a pretty sight."

"We're not that different, Jack." She said moving closer to him. He pulled away. "You see? Why do you keep doing that? I want to be close to you, but you keep pushing me away."

"Because I'm scared of you," he said, looking at her. "You're like the sea, ever-changing and constantly moving. You could love me, truly. We could love each other for years, and it would be the most amazing thing to happen. But one day, you might not love me anymore…and I could be just a passing thought. And I can't afford that, not now."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" she asked, looking into his eyes; tears began to form.

He looked at her, warily, not wanting her to cry. It was the last thing he wanted. He loved her, but he didn't want her to look back at this ten years from now and regret her decision. "I don't," he said. As he spoke it, it pierced his heart and made him feel weaker than he did before. Elizabeth was his stronghold—and he had just lost his strength.

Elizabeth turned away, as a tear fell down her cheek. "Fine. Once you dock in  
Tortuga, I'll get off with my belongings. I'll find my way back to Port Royal on my own." She turned away and walked down the deck and then down the stairs to the Master's quarters.

He stood there, as he watched her go. Once again, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow had shut someone out of his life, and it wasn't pretty. It hurt, but he'd get over it. Wouldn't he?

He could only hope….

- - -


	4. Where There's a Will, There Isn't a Way

Flashback city for Elizabeth. Time to change her ways, and shift with the times. Jack, too... Hmmm. We'll see how this goes.

Last chapter. I couldn't find anything else to do with it.

Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter Four  
"Where There's a Will, There Isn't a Way" 

_Ten years later…_

It was time. She couldn't believe it was time already. She wanted things to be back to normal, but they never been. Ten years later, the young Elizabeth Turner-Swann found herself not so young anymore, and not so rambunctious. She was grown up now, her cheekbones a little more prominent, her body a little more curvier, and her skin a little less tan than before. Her hair reached past mid-back in a mess of curls while she applied make-up to her glossy cheeks and fixed her curls with a flat brush. She then put on her dress and found herself looking down at the locket she never wore—the one Will gave her. Why she didn't wear it, she never knew. It was the most beautiful locket in the world, but now she had to wear it; she would be seeing Will today.

She placed it on her neck and began to stare at herself. "…Will."

Yes, Will. He would be seeing her. "Miss Turner-Swann!" a voice called from downstairs. Her servant was calling her. "Your carriage is here."

She hurried down the stairs and took her hat and placed it on her head. She then climbed into the carriage and her things were already put in the trunk; they made their way out to the dock and she saw a huge ship… It was then that memories came flashing back to her—the ones she didn't want to remember.

_"Elizabeth, you're too bold."_

_"You're like the sea, ever-changing…"_

_"I'll love you eternally…"_

_"I don't…."_

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

She looked up to face her servant Maggie and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said as she climbed out of the carriage. The ship was beautiful, and it was called the _Connoisseur_. She looked at it and felt her heart sink as she looked at the sails, beautiful and extravagant; the waves, glorious and mighty; and the wind blowing at her curls with a gentle sway. The air smelled of the sea, and she couldn't help but remember everything.

She boarded the _Connoisseur_ while they would be en route to the island that Will told her about. He had sent her a letter days ago that explained he would be waiting for her; she had been surprised by his contact. He hadn't forgotten, and she nearly had. While they sailed off into the horizon, Elizabeth thought about seeing him again. Would he truly still love her? Would they be together again?

Once nightfall came, they began to make way to the island. They reached it and saw another ship nearby—it was the _Flying Dutchman_. "Will…" she said, looking down.

There he was. He didn't look any different. They unloaded the ship and she got off, as the cool sand felt like a memory all over again.

He saw her.

"Elizabeth," he said as she made his way towards her and embraced her. "You came…"

She nodded, as he held her tight. She didn't hold him back.

"You kept your promise," he said again.

"I did," she said finally.

"I missed you so much, my Elizabeth…"

She looked down at the sand. "I…I missed you, too."

"Now we can be together forever," he said, pulling away and kissing her cheeks.

Elizabeth stood there, frozen.

"Will."

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"I…I don't love you."

"…You don't?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

He turned away and crossed his arms. "I…I knew you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's Jack, isn't it?"

"…Will."

"No, don't. Don't explain to me. I already know."

"He doesn't love me, Will. I left him ten years ago at Tortuga and I returned home. What he and I had, I wouldn't call it anything."

"But it was something," he said with a sigh. "I'll leave. I'll return back to the sea. My debt is repaid. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Elizabeth looked at him as he walked away. "I didn't mean to cause you pain…"

He didn't respond. She watched him walk away and felt pain in her heart—had she really lost two men now?

As she climbed back aboard the _Connoisseur_, she found herself not crying. Perhaps she only truly cared for Jack. She knew that much for sure now.

- - -

"All the money in the world couldn't buy you happiness," Jack said to himself as he looked on and found himself knowing that he would never find the Fountain of Youth, not even if he tried. "It's been ten years…" he said, as he looked down at the sand. He looked down and took a sip of his rum. "Ay, you're a fool, Jack Sparrow… A fool."

Yes, he was, but he never thought he would admit it to himself out loud.

"Maybe I should get back to the real world. Pirates' life isn't for me. I know it…"

The real world?

"Ay, the real world. I should go to Port Royal and become a sword smith."

Would he really?

"Ay."

Well, then. I guess that question is answered. Or he was just too drunk to not say "Ay" for once… That could be it.

He rose from the sand and headed back to the ship and found all of his crewmates sleeping, with rum in their hands. "Too…much…rum," he said with a laugh. "Ay, we sail then!"

The rest of the crew let out a painful sigh.

- - -

"Port Royal, the most beautiful place ever," Jack said as he headed towards the dock. He then looked out to the sky and saw the sun shining. "Ay, look at that. You don't get that type of sun anywhere else."

The rest of the crew stood behind him while he began to walk down towards the town. He removed his hat and saw the old Weathersby-Swann mansion and smiled. "I see they still have it up," he said. "I wonder… if Will is rich now."

"Will Turner?" a voice said beside him. "Are you talking about Will Turner?"

"Yes," Jack said. "The young boy hasn't been here for ten years. I wonder what's become of him."

Jack raised his brow. "Ten years? But I thought he returned with Miss Elizabeth Swann…"

"No, he hasn't. Elizabeth returned, though. She lives in the mansion, day to day she stays in there—doesn't come out for a breath of sunlight," the lady said, who looked at Jack. "She's pale as a ghost, that one. And she gained a heap of weight, too, after her return."

Jack looked at the mansion. "…Well, then. That explains a lot."

"Doesn't it? The young girl is a wallflower. She'll never be married, and her father rots in his grave." The woman walked away and left Jack to gaze upon the mansion.

"Well…looks like she has _a lot_ of explaining to do."

- - -

There was a knock on her door, and Elizabeth rose from the bed. She came downstairs but her maid got the door before her. She stood there behind her maid as the door opened.

"Is there an Elizabeth Swann in the residence?"

"Yes," the maid said. "What can she do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with her."

Elizabeth looked at the maid curiously. "Who's there?" she said as she stood in front of the door. Her eyes met with Jack's and she nearly fainted.

Actually, that was _exactly_ what she did.

She fell to the ground, as Jack caught her head before she met with the hardwood floor and the maid gasped.

"She knows me," Jack said with a laugh. "Old friends, to be honest."

They set her down on the sofa and she lay there until the maid brought a wet rag and Jack placed it on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at Jack.

"Don't do that to me, ever again!" she said. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so fragile."

"I'm not," she said as she sat up. "I'm…just a little overwhelmed."

"Again, my deepest apologies."

"I don't mean to be mean, but…why are you here?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at Jack.

"I…I heard Will didn't come back."

"A shame," she said, turning away. "What happens, happens."

"You…aren't Elizabeth Turner-Swann, anymore…are you?"

"Does it look like it?" she said as she began to fan herself. "I…I'm not married to him anymore."

"Well, that's news to me."

"Is it? I thought you knew—I thought Will would have came to you by now."

"Actually," Jack said. "I haven't seen the boy."

"To be honest, Jack," she said with a laugh. "I'd rather be Elizabeth Sparrow-Swann."

"Nonsense. You do not," he said. "I hear you're not doing so well."

"Am I? I'm quite fine, really."

"Is that so? Is that why you barely leave your own house? That you sleep all day and never come out?" Jack asked.

"I'm heartbroken, Jack. You know that. That's what people do. They gain a few pounds, they mourn. It's only natural."

"I thought you said you were fine."

"I lied."

Jack turned away. "Really. You lied… That's a first."

"Don't give me that. You made your choice. You wanted me to go, and I did. Don't put this on me."

"Yeah, I did want you to go. But I didn't stop you—I should have. These past ten years have been hell for me. Really. I want you to know, I'm sorry for what I said and did. I still love you, Elizabeth…and I'd give anything to be yours."

"Lying again," she said as she turned to face him. "Curse you, Jack Sparrow."

"I know, you hate me. I heard it that night when you were in your room. I heard it all. But I know, it was for good reason. My fault."

"Mine too. I should have never…" she stopped. "What are we doing?" she asked as she looked up at him. "We're…fighting."

"More of a lover's quarrel. It's fine."

She looked down. "…I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you."

"You should have," he said with a sigh. "But I guess is my fault, for making you feel like you had to leave." He then placed a hand on his side. "…Well, I decided I wanted to stay on land for a while. Do you want to be with me?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Lies."

"I do," he said as he looked at her. He sat down next to her. "I want you to know, you're the only one that has been on my mind for the past ten years, Elizabeth."

"Oh."

"_Oh_?" he said with a laugh. "That's all you can say?"

"Yeah," she said. "That's because I've felt the same way."

"You've been mourning over me?"

She nodded.

"Not Will?"

She shook her head. "How could I, when the last impression you made on me was so strong it made my heart break?"

"You're…the most impossible woman I have ever met," he said.

She looked up at him.

"…And that's why I love you," he finished.

She smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her while she sat there, knowing that in the end, it had been alright.

After all, piracy is always rewarded with an applaud of happiness.

"Marry me?" she giggled.

"Not just yet," he said. She socked him in the arm, but he didn't sock her back.

"You're hopeless without me," she said.

And he really was.


End file.
